wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Iona (TCG)
]] :For the character in the anime, see Yuki. is a black and white LRIG. Iona cards focus on controlling the opponent's SIGNI, either by forcing them to attack, decreasing their power, or by arranging the positions of both player's SIGNI so that the opponent can't attack optimally. __TOC__ LRIG cards Level 0 * Iona * Iona, Zero/Maiden * spread WIXOSS * WHITE LRIG * Yuki * Yuki, Flower Bud Miko * Yuki, Miko of Falling in Love Level 1 * Iona, Crescent/Maiden * Iona, Nepto/Maiden * Yuki, Flower Breeze Miko * Yuki, Flower Shadow Miko * Yuki, Miko of Reincarnation Level 2 * Iona, Half/Maiden * Iona, Uranus/Maiden * Yuki, Flower Curtain Miko * Yuki, Flower Garden Miko * Yuki, Miko of Binding Love Level 3 * Iona, Corona/Maiden * Iona, Pale/Maiden * Iona, Pluto/Maiden * Yuki, Flower Brilliance Miko * Yuki, Flower Tidings Miko * Yuki, Flower Weather Miko * Yuki, Miko of Deep Emotion * Yuki, Miko of Regret * Yuki, Platinum Miko Level 4 * Iona, Ancient/Maiden * Iona, Evolve/Maiden * Iona, Full/Maiden * Iona, Over/Maiden * Yuki, Flower Army Miko * Yuki, Full Bloom Miko * Yuki, Miko of Fortunate Love * Yuki, Pure White Miko * Yuki, Sky Miko Level 5 * Iona, Ultima/Maiden * Mayu, Genesis Miko * Mayu, Reunion Miko * Mayu, True Name Miko * Yuki, Miko of Utmost Happiness * Yuki, Pure-Hearted Miko Iona-limited cards ARTS * Avalon Throw * Black Crisis * Dark Matter * Death Beam * Encore Seed * Eques Defense * Last Select * White Seeding Resona Level 4 * White Maze Hodesapa SIGNI Level 1 * Code Maze Camposa * Code Maze Cornmaze (Life Burst) * Code Maze Linder * Code Maze Michel * Code Maze Tessaku * Code Maze Towerb * Code Maze Triumph (Life Burst) * Marguerite, Natural Plant (Life Burst) Level 2 * Code Maze Babel (Life Burst) * Code Maze Herrenchi * Code Maze Metron * Code Maze Seredu * Code Maze Shingyo * Code Maze Tajmaha * Lily, Natural Plant * Platycodon, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Sanzaka, Natural Plant * Skunk Cabbage, Natural Plant (Life Burst) Level 3 * Abelia, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Akizakura, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Code Maze Clocktower * Code Maze Falken * Code Maze Kinkaku (Life Burst, Cross) * Code Maze Labyrin * Code Maze Pyramid (Life Burst) * Code Maze Reihai * Code Maze Sagfami (Life Burst) * Code Maze Saisuper (Life Burst) * Code Maze Sapidu * Code Maze Skyju * Code Maze Spanacra (Life Burst) * Drei-Capsule * Ginger, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Kujakusou, Natural Plant * White Dead-Nettle, Natural Plant Level 4 * Anemone, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Code Anti Macana (Life Burst) * Code Anti Vimana (Life Burst) * Code Labyrinth Louvre (Life Burst) * Code Labyrinth Neuwan (Life Burst) * Code Labyrinth Pishato (Life Burst) * Code Labyrinth Queen (Life Burst) * Code Labyrinth Tsuuten (Life Burst) * Code Maze Gojuu * Gaura, Natural Plant * Saisa, Natural Plant (Life Burst) * Ume, Natural Plant * Vier-Oxygen (Life Burst) * Vier-Rikabuto (Life Burst) * Water Lily, Natural Plant Princess (Life Burst) Level 5 * Code Ancients Necronomico (Life Burst) * Code Castle Versa (Life Burst) Spell * Get Nostalgia * Labyrinth Romance (Life Burst) * Plant Arrange * Torchen Whip * Tri Signal (Life Burst) * Violence Splash (Life Burst) * White Garden Iona support cards ARTS * Breeding Force * Summon Labyrinth Category:Iona Category:Black Category:White